This invention generally relates to an apparatus for aiding in and various methodologies for the propagation of plantings for both commercial and residential use. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for aiding in the retention of moisture and the fertilization of plantings useful during various methods of plant propagation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mat or other configurations of interwoven natural fibers suitable for use as both a moisture retention and fertilization source during the various stages of a plant's development. Still further, the present invention is directed to such an apparatus that may be used to provide for moisture retention, nutrient release, weed control, and nutrient leach reduction from the growth medium during a plant's growth cycle, as well as having the capacity to be mixed with the soil itself to both enrich the soil through nutrient release and recapture and ensure adequate aeration of a plant's roots. In such context, the present invention may serve simultaneously as both an active and passive fertilizer and a herbicide and may be comprised primarily of any individual component or combination of human hair, animal hair and/or natural biodegradable fiber, including, but not limited to, coconut fibers, seaweed, kelp, cotton, corn silk, and peat moss.
Those involved in growing plants for food, decoration or pleasure have long been aware that plants, trees, bushes and grasses require three main ingredients to maintain their health and to promote continued growth. These are sunlight, water and fertile soil. Gardeners, horticulturists and farmers have been actively manipulating these requirements for centuries. The present invention provides an apparatus for use in the manipulation of these elements. For instance, it can be used to block light to the soil surface immediately surrounding a plant and thus act as a weed barrier by denying undesired emerging growth the light needed to continue growing. Further, the present invention can aid in reducing the rapid evaporation of water from the soil by absorbing and retaining that moisture and releasing it slowly over time by acting as mulch. Finally, the present invention aids in reducing the leaching of vital nutrients from the soil by similarly retaining them through the creation of a humidity chamber, as well as, releasing nutrients into the soil during its own biodegradation. The present invention may also be impregnated with a fertilizer and/or pesticides to provide a total growth solution for most plantings.
No single apparatus is known that has been able to provide for the manipulation of all three of these ingredients. Farmers, for instance, have manipulated the delivery of water to their crops in an effort to ensure an adequate supply of water by establishing reservoirs, creating irrigation canals or, more recently, through the use of modern irrigation systems. They have also learned to enrich their soil by rotating crops and adding amendments thereto. Gardeners, hobbyists and homeowners have slowly begun adopting similar systems that allow for the delivery of a continuous flow of water to plants through the use of drip lines and soaking hoses. More often than in the past, they actively use fertilizers and other soil amendments in an effort to improve the growth of their plants.
These methods are often not functionally effective or practical for use with indoor or decorative plants or with individual larger outdoor plants. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an all-natural fully biodegradable device capable of being sized for a particular use and that is effective for the retention and maintenance of moisture while simultaneously acting as both an active or passive source of nutrients for the plant, as well as a natural weed control device. Still further, it is desirable to provide such an apparatus that is useful in the various methodologies of propagating plants as discussed herein. The present invention provides such an apparatus.